Animal Experiment Yo-kai
The }} are a trio of Turtle Yo-kai introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch 3'', consisting of , , and . They are the three Yo-kai that make up the Yo-kaiju Boss Yo-kai. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: NPC Yo-kai. Biology These Yo-kai look like small turtles with ghostly wisp tails. Squirty is yellow with darker spots on its head, wide open eyes, and a horizontal square-tiled pattern on its shell. Warty is blue with a light red spot on its muzzle, half closed eyes, and a wavy zigzagged pattern on its shell. Blaster is green with a patch of darker, armor-like skin on its head, a light cream-colored neck, sleepy-looking half-closed eyes, and a diagonal square-tiled pattern on its shell. The three of them are never seen displaying any special powers, but their combined Yo-kaiju form is quite strong. It is unknown if they are capable of using similar abilities. Originally, the three of them lived together with Princess Pearl around Dragon Heights in San Fantastico, where they played a vital part in the security system. At some point before the events of Yo-kai Watch 3, ''they ended up in Springdale and were taken in by Dr. Maddiman, who used them as Animal Experiment Yo-kai with the intention of combining them into a "brand new Yo-kai". Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 The Animal Experiment Yo-kai make their debut in Chapter 5. In the key quest “The Old Hospital's Secret Experiment”, Dr. Maddiman asks Hailey and Usapyon to retrieve the three turtle Yo-kai for him, as they have escaped the doctor's underground laboratory and hidden in various sinks around the hospital. The duo finds each of them, but once they realize just what he wants to do with them, they protect them from him, and make him realize that the Animal Experiment Yo-kai do not wish to be experimented on. Dr. Maddiman apologizes for what he was about to do, and decides to release the turtles into the wild, to be free. Later in the chapter, the three Animal Experiment Yo-kai are mysteriously combined into a Yo-kaiju and are battled by Hailey and Usapyon piloting Blazikong T. Upon being defeated, the Yo-kaiju splits back up into the three turtles, which reunite with an apologizing Dr. Maddiman, who aks Hailey if it would be alright for him to take them home again. After some convincing, she decides to allow him to do so, much to his and the turtles' delight. Dr. Maddiman ends up adopting them as his children, and gives each of them a name. They can be found together with him in his underground laboratory from that point onward. They also play roles in two optional requests that were originally added in the Japanese version's 3.0 Update. In "A Ghost Club Odyssey", they end up helping Hailey and the Ghost Club reach Dragon Heights together with Dr. Maddiman, where it's revealed to him that this is their original home. However, they refuse the offer of returning there, stating that they wish to live together with "Papa" instead. In "A Cry for Help and a Family in Need!", they themselves issue a request for Hailey's Detective Agency, asking them to find out why Dr. Maddiman has been acting strange lately. Etymology In Japanese, their individual names are derived from taking the respective first syllables of , and adding the affectionate suffix "-chan". In English, their individual names are possibly references to Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise, a family of turtle-like monsters from the Pokémon franchise. Origin These Turtle Yo-kai seem to be inspired by the tale of , who rescued a turtle that was being tortured, and as a result was granted access to Ryūgū-jō by Otohime. Trivia In other languages * French: Yo-kai cobayes ''/ ''Francesco, Pablo & Sandro * German: Labor-Yo-kai ''/ ''Igna, Acua & Venta * Italian: Yo-kavie ''/ ''Spruzzy, Rughy & Blasty * Spanish: Yo-kai para experimentos ''/ ''Toby, Bobby & Coby Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Reptile Yo-kai